Friend or foe?
by RookWhite
Summary: Read and you'll find out silly! :P
1. Unexpected Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

She wandered the forest alone. She was a half-demon, living in fear of her past. She had white hair streaked with black, and she wearing ragged and torn clothes, held on by vines around her body. Her name was Elenor. She spotted a stream and ran towards it thirstily, forgetting to sniff or look around for strangers. She bends down and takes a long drink from the water, and looks up to see another half-demon, Inuyasha, staring at her.

Inuyasha had silver-white hair and wore a red kimono made of fire rat fur. Inuyasha was tall with dog-ears atop his head and two large strands of dangling hair hanging down to his chest. Beside him stood a human girl, whose name was Kagome. Kagome had long black hair and wore her green and white school uniform. Inuyasha sniffed and said, "She smells of demon, and human. She's a half-demon, like me." Inuyasha jumped over the stream and landed beside Elenor. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Elenor stands up. "I am a lone traveler. I saw this stream and ran towards it, for I have not had a drink in many days. I now take my leave of you." She says to him, and turns to walk away, but Inuyasha grabs her arm.

"How did you get here? Why didn't I smell you before?" Inuyasha demands again, pressing for an answer.

"I can not answer those questions." Elenor states simply. She wrenches her arm free and walks away, head bowed.

Kagome decides to take action, and races across a bridge and towards Elenor. "Please, you can stay with us. Come with us, we have plenty of food and water, and I think I have some clothes that would fit you nicely." She takes Elenor's arm gently and starts to lead her back to their camp.

"No. I'm too dangerous. I'll get you killed." Elenor says, gently prying her arm from Kagome's grasp and walks away again, completely oblivious to Kagome's protests.

"What's up with her? She tells about as much about herself as you do Inuyasha." Kagome says, walking over and poking her him. "Go find her. She seems to interest you, and she's wounded."

"Since when did you start giving the orders around here?"

"Inuyasha, sit."

Inuyasha face plants, making dust rise from the ground, and stands up angrily. "Damn you stupid girl... Fine. I'll go after her..." He says and walks off, grumbling, following Elenor. "Hey! You! Girl! Get back here!"

Elenor walks faster to get away from him, but he catches up with her anyway.

"Come on, I'm taking you back." He says and drags her back to wear Kagome is waiting.

"What do you want from me?"

Inuyasha throws her to the ground of him. "What's your problem?"

Elenor struggles to hold her clothes on as she scrambles away, her face white as a ghost. "S-stay away..." There is fear in her eyes as frightening memories flash before her eyes.

Kagome kneels next to her. "Is something wrong?" She shakes Elenor gently and looks at Inuyasha. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do nothin'!"

Elenor scrambles up and away. She slips on the grass and falls into the water, but doesn't resurface. About three miles down river she breaks the surface and sits on the ground, rocking herself fearfully.

Kagome jumps up and starts to follow Elenor along the shoreline, but Inuyasha grabs her and puts her on his back before jumping off after Elenor. They reach her after about half an hour and Kagome kneels next to Elenor again, who's crying in memory and fear. She takes Elenor into her arms and tries to soothe her. She strokes Elenor's hair and back, realizing, in part, the intensity of Elenor's wounds. Eventually Elenor stops crying and Kagome lays her down on her stomach, undoing the vines around my shirt and moving it up, gasping as she does so. "Oh... you poor thing..."

Inuyasha kneels next to them and puts one hand on Elenor's wounds, causing her to gasp in pain. "These are hip wounds." He says, and sniffs her back. "Hrrr... Naraku gave her these..."

Kagome takes out some disinfectant and starts to clean Elenor's wounds, causing her to moan and groan. Kagome sits Elenor up, back to Inuyasha, her shirt on the ground, and wraps her entire back with gauze. She takes out some food and gives it to Elenor. "Here... you need food and rest." Kagome says, noticing deep, nasty bruises on Elenor's arms. "What happened to you? How did you those bruises and wounds?"

Elenor shakes her head and lays down on her side, back still facing Inuyasha. After a while she speaks. "Do you really wish to know of my past...?" Her voice is dinstant, as if coming from another time or place.

"Please tell us I'm sure Inuyasha wants to know as well."


	2. New Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of characters.

Elenor sat up facing he others, and built a fire with a wave of one of her hands. "It all started three years ago when I was thirteen. I was on my way home to the palace, from a long walk in the gardens." The fire formed itself into the gardens as she stared at it, controlling it. "That's when I smelt the blood, and the fire. I ran home as fast as I could, dropping my herbs. I ran straight to my baby sister's room, only to find a demon feasting on her body." The fire formed itself into Elenor, crying over her sister, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I killed the demon at once, and every other demon I saw in a blind rage. But it was too late to save my family, except for my father, or anyone else. Then the demons parted, and out stepped Naraku." Right about here the images become hazier, not quite like she describes. "My father opened up a portal, but Naraku killed him before he could go through, and instead I was shoved through. I landed here, on earth, and I hid out in a forest for a while. But in the end, Naraku found me and took me to his evil castle, where I was tortured, tortured into the very thing I hate most, Evil." The fire shows the last few images and goes back to it's normal, and Elenor sits staring into it for a few minutes.

Inuyasha stays silent, but Kagome says, "Wow… I… I never thought… Ho-how did you do that?"

Elenor raised up what was left of her tattered skirt to just above her knee, showing a scar-like mark like a pentagram, with a star in the center. "This is the mark of finished sorceress training. I am half-sorceress, half-demon. My name is Elenor." She sits quietly and stared at the now darkening sky, then saw the full moon. "I must go now, I will return in the morning." The sound of her voice and the strange but familiar scent of her make Inuyasha want to follow. Elenor runs off quickly into the tree, and climbs into the nearest one.

Inuyasha jumped up and landed beside her in the tree. "What's up with you?" He sniffs the air. "Wait… You're human."

"Why do you think I ran so quickly and suddenly like that?" She says, without really looking at him.

Inuyasha smirks a bit. "What a coincidence that we should meet on your transformation. Why did you stay so long if you knew you were going to transform?"

"I didn't. I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon, that's how I knew."

"So your transformation doesn't take place on a certain full moon?"

"No I transform on every full moon. When do you transform?"

"Shut up! Why should I tell you?" She shivers a little, and then uses her powers to heat up an aura of fire around herself to keep her warm. Inuyasha looks at her strangely. "Why don't you just use your power to make yourself some new clothes?"

"Hmm… I never thought of that. May I touch your clothes?"

"Uhh… I guess…" Inuyasha says to her, caught completely off guard by the question.

She reaches out and gingerly touched the sleeve of his robe. Elenor closed her eyes and a subtle glow engulfed the pair. When it had subsided, Elenor opened my eyes, wearing a robe like Inuyasha's, but made for a woman. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Why did you run off earlier?"

She looks away, and reveals to him a memory of being chained to a bed with Naraku standing over me, by placing a finger on his temple. "When you took me back to Kagome, the way you picked me up…" She says revealing another memory, this time one of Naraku doing exactly the same.

"Oh… I… I didn't know…" He says, perking up. "Why in the hell am I sympathizing with a human for?" Inuyasha jumps out of the tree and goes and sits next to the fire Elenor left burning. Kagome is lying asleep, huddled in her sleeping bag in front of the fire. Shippo, the kitsune demon they travel with, scratches behind his ear and pulled out Myoga the demon flea.

"Milord Inuyasha, What was that strange glow coming from within the trees?" Myoga inquires, moving to sit on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Apparently, we get to travel with a sorceress now. Feh." Inuyasha states and turns his head to the side, his arms in the sleeves of his shirt.

After a few minutes, Elenor comes to sit by the fire and some berries. Myoga hops off Inuyasha's shoulder and starts sucking on Elenor's neck. Elenor slaps him off her neck, and looks down at his flattened body. "Owww…." He says, reinflating himself. "I am Myoga, Lord Inuyasha's retainer." He says and stands up and bows to her.

She blinks. "Well this is interesting…" A lock of her auburn hair falls toward her hand and hangs there limply.

"You're not quite human, are you?" Myoga asked.

"No. I'm half-demon, half-sorceress." After a while of talking to Myoga, She lays down and goes to sleep.


	3. A Mystical Monk

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha or any of it's character's. Rumiko Takahashi does. I f did, Sesshoumaru would be sexier and more caring.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: A Mystical Monk**

The next day they were traveling along a cliff, when some sort of ball demon rolled the mountain towards us, taking Elenor and Inuyasha off the cliff with it. Elenor pounded the demon with her fists, with Inuyasha cursed.

"Have mercy, I be only a badger!" The demon pleaded as he transformed into a badger and pulled the transforming leaf off his head. Elenor quickly reclimbed the cliff to Kagome, who was being kidnapped by a man in black and purple robes.

"Let me go now creep!" Kagome yelled, kicking her legs.

"Gladly, seeing as I have what I want." The man stopped and put Kagome down before continuing on.

Elenor ran up to Kagome. "Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yeah… I think so. But that guy took my shards of the Shikon jewel!" Kagome replied.

"What! Come on Kagome, we're gonna go get those shards!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put her on his back. "You comin' or what girly?" He said to Elenor.

Elenor grabbed Shippou and ran off after Inuyasha and the man. They stopped in a village where Inuyasha started sifting through scents.

"Ladies, my name is Miroku and I am a passing monk. Would any of you consider bearing my child?" The monk sat in a house surrounded by women, wine, and food.

"This way…" Elenor said as she began to walk towards the house.

Inuyasha jumped in through the roof while the ladies scream and huddle together in corners. Miroku stood up and gripped his rosary.

Elenor walked in trough the front door, cutting off the exit. "Ladies, get out." All the ladies crowd around the door and Elenor let them out, keeping her eyes on Miroku all the while. When the women had all gone and Kagome walked in, she closed the door.

"Give me back my shards of the Shikon jewel!" She yelled.

Miroku pulled the shard necklace from the neck of his robes and held it up. Oh, you mean this? It's safer with me then with a couple of demons." He announced, tucking the necklace away again.

"Give it back!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging the Tetsusaiga.

"It is not yours monk." Everyone felt a power charging up in the room.

Miroku backed away, then jumped off the short ledge and ran. Inuyasha ran after him. "Run from this place villagers. If you value your lives, then run!" Miroku stopped running outside the village and gripped the rosary covering the glove on his right hand. "Stay back demon!" Elenor walked up, the mark on her upper leg glowing brightly through her clothes.

"Give back the jewel you thief!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You've given me no choice demon." Miroku stated, beginning to pull the rosary off his arm. A whirlwind formed from a whole in his hand.

"Not while I stand here." A strong gust of wind appears between Inuyasha and Miroku, pushing the whirlwind back. Inuyasha shoves the transformed Tetsusaiga into the ground.

"How is that possible?" Miroku exclaimed.

Elenor and Inuyasha began to be pulled in, but Kagome came flying through the air. Elenor and Miroku both stopped their winds just in time. Kagome flew straight into Miroku's chest and they both fell to the ground, appearing unconscious. After a moment Kagome sat up and moved off of Miroku. Elenor and Inuyasha move to Kagome. "Are you alright?" Elenor asked.

"I'm fine…" Kagome replied, then shrieked and fell back into Inuyasha's arms as she felt a hand rubbing her butt.

"On second thought, kill him!" Kagome squealed, blushing.

"Don't touch Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

Miroku sat up and tried to rub Elenor's butt, but she was too fast for him. "So you are the lecherous monk I've heard about." Everyone turned to look at Elenor, curious to know about the mysteriously silent woman. Elenor bowed her head, knowing she'd said too much. "It's nothing…"

"How did you hear of me, Fair maiden…?" Miroku inquired, oblivious to Elenor's past.

Elenor looked up, wearing an almost terrified look. "It's nothing… I just… heard a rumor…" She lied, but Inuyasha could sense the lie.

"Tell the truth, we wanna know." Inuyasha commanded.

Elenor sighed and looked down, fear clear inside of her. "I heard it from… Naraku himself. He used to boast of the evil things he'd done while he…" She trailed off as she began to shake, wincing in pain from the sudden, harsh jolts of pain going through the wounds on her back.

"What's happening Elenor…?" Kagome asked nervously, worried about her new friend.

Elenor grasped her head tightly, digging her claws into her scalp. "No… I don't… want to remember…" She began to rock herself, digging her claws in more and more, blood flowing from beneath her fingers.

Inuyasha finally wrenched her hands away from her head, and knocked her out.

Miroku looked from Elenor to Kagome to Inuyasha. "He tortured her… didn't he…?"

Kagome nodded silently, solemnly. "She told us the whole story… he had her for three years…" She bowed her head. "She still has bad wounds… I'm not surprised she ran away when we first met…"

* * *

Elenor opened her eyes and sat up, surprised not to have had nightmares.

Kagome noticed she was awake, then walked over to her. "How are you feeling…"?

"I'm fine now…" Elenor sat up and winced.

Kagome checked on Elenor's wounds, and Miroku tried to peek on her, receiving a fist in the mouth for his efforts. Elenor pulled back her fist and wiped it off, holding her shirt up to cover her breasts.

"Did you have to hit me so—" Miroku broke off and blinked, realizing he's reminded her of more painful memories. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize…" He bowed his head.


End file.
